The way it could have been
by da man Leon
Summary: This is how Naruto would have been done if I made it. There is NaruXSak and InoXoc so if you hate the pairings then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Andrew Suurmeyer

_**Fanfiction**_

**Chapter 1 **(A New Character)

Alone and friendless, Ameduro the soon to be newest ninja of the hidden leaf village Konohagakure travels in the hot weather to the front gate. Just for a moment he stares in awe at how large the gates are. Suddenly a voice startles him out of his trance. "What business do you have with the village of Konoha young traveler?"

Ameduro replies in a calm and collected manner. "I am here to speak to the Hokage about my acceptance into this village as a ninja. Before you refuse me I must tell you that I have crossed the Overdrive mountains for this journey, so do not anger me by telling me that I cannot accomplish my mission."

"Y..y..you have crossed through Overdrive mountain." The guard stummbles on in shock. "That is impossible, even some of our most elite ninja can't cross through Overdrive. Some one your age should not have the strength to cross such a vast mountain." The guard now regains his composure. "I will however take you to see the Hokage, so no trouble ya here?"

Ameduro gives a sigh of relief. Just as he does so the gates open to allow him entrance into Konoha and at which point he can see the guard who was talking to him from the gates. He is slightly shorter with jet black hair that is spiked in all directions.

Ameduro snorts at the sight of the guard. "Hmm.. to short for a kid my age huh. You're no older (pause and looks him up and down) or taller than I am."

"Hm, yes well I am a trained ninja, you however are a commoner" the guard snapped at him.

Ameduro smirks at the angered guard before him. "Trained huh, so how did you end up as a guard for the gate? Piss to many people off up top?" He points at the guards face "And I thought that ninja's were supposed to be emotion less, or am I just dreaming?"

At this last outburst the guard flares. "I will take you to see the hokage as long as you can keep up with me, and make sure that you show proper respect for the Hokage. Unless you want great punishment."

Ameduro shrugs and follows the guard at break-neck speed to the office of the current Hokage, Sandaime. By the end of the 10 minute it took to get there, Ameduro is panting from the effort of trying to keep up with the speed of the guard. Upon seeing his face the guard laughs.

"You wont become a good ninja unless you can build up your stamina. Good luck withthe Hokage kid, you'll need it." With that, the guard speeds back to his post. However Ameduro takes this chance to finish catching his breath before he enters into the Hokage's office.

"Hello Hokage-sama, I am here to confer with you about becoming a ninja with this village." Ameduro spoke with confidence and collectiveness to the Hokage.

"Really now. Hmm.. Yes but before I can answer that, I must know from whence you came my young pupil. Your name would help too." Sandaime said in his old and raspy voice.

At this Ameduro weakens his resolve for just a moment before gathering it back together. "My name is Ameduro and I come from the country of America, I have crossed the Overdrive mountains to get here because of the supposed rumors of a great ninja village called Konoha. I travel here in hopes that you will accept me into your village and allow me to train."

Sandaime pauses for a moment comsidering the country that Ameduro is from before he sighs and decides to ask his question anyways. "Ameduro, you say that you have crossed the Overdrive mountains and I beleive that as true. I also believe that you come from America as you have said. However I must be sure of where your true loyalties lie. For if I remeber correctly, America is a country in which the enforcers of the law are more corrupt than the common folk, where every day killings and rapings are not even news worthy. How may I trust someone from such a place?"

Ameduro sighs. "Your point is well noted Hokage-sama. Test my trustworthiness as you see fit. Know this however, that no matter what you say I will become a ninja here. I made a promise on my parents grave that I would bring America to peace and justice no matter what the cost, and find the man who murdred my parents. If you still question my loyalty then do with me as you see fit."

Sandaime looks straight into Ameduro's eyes and he can see the passion and truthfulness that he has spoken. Yet he can also see the sorrow that it has brought upon the boy.

With a sigh the Hokage gets up from his chair and walks over to Ameduro. "I guess now that you are a citizen" Sandaime poofs a legal document into his hand and gives it Ameduro. "You must want to meet your new teacher and class mates. I know of one student you might like in particular. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he would be glad to have you as a friend. Now if you would grab hold of me so I can transport you to your new class, that would be much appreciated. For you see I have much paper work and I am only doing this for a nice relief break." Sandaime said with a large grin on his face.

"Of course Hokage-sama, wouldn't want to have those papers throw a fit from lack of attention." Ameduro replied with a grin that could only match that of the previuosly mentioned Naruto. At that he grabed hold of Sandaime's shoulder and gave a nod to show he was ready, and with a poof they vanished and reappeared in the class room of Naruto Uzumaki.

**authors note**: This is my first fanfiction and I do accept flamers as long as they are not racist. Keep in mind that I'm only 16 and need alot of work in the writing department. Should I continue with the story?


	2. Class time

**Chapter 2** (Class time) 

Iruka-sensei was in the middle of teaching his class when he heard a poof behind him. He turns around and finds the Hokage standing in front of him with a young boy of about 15 behind him. He had a lot of spiky, mud-blonde hair that stuck out in all directions.

"Iruka-san, I hopw I am not interupting anything to important." Sandaime said

Iruka shakes his head and replies. "Not at all Hokage-sama. I was just doing some review with my class before the exams that are in a couple of days. Now I must ask, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Sandaime lets out a puff from his pipe before speaking. "This young man here has just become a member of this village and his wish is to become a ninja. I figured that you would be the best choice for him. So I ask of you to allow him under your tutilage. Is this acceptable to you?"

Iruka has a brief moment of shock at the request before he smiles. "It is an honor to be considered Hokage-sama. I accept this man as a student from this point forward."

"Your acceptance is well appreciated Iruka-san" Sandaime lets out a sigh of relief. "I now leave him in your excellent care." With a poof, he vanishes.

"So" Iruka states while looking to Ameduro. "If it is alright with you, do you mind if the class askes you questions so we can get to know you better?"

Ameduro contemplates the question for a moment before he answers. "I find that to be acceptable Iruka-sensei. Begin when you wish."

Iruka smiles before he begins to speak. "Alright then I'll start off. What's your name kid?"

"My name is Ameduro. What is the next question?"

Iruka scans the room as he sees a few hands raised. He decides to pick on a young, platinum blonde haired girl. "Ino, what is your question for Ameduro?" Iruka asks the girl. As Ameduro turns in her direction, he stares in awe. _"'Ive never seen such an angel"_ he thinks.

Noticing his gaze upon her, Ino blushes. "Umm.. Where are you from Ameduro?" she askes nervously.

His gaze falls as he wishes that she hadn't asked that question. Now he knew that people would start to dislike him because of where he came. He however still answers the question with a forced calmness. "I am from a country that I am sure all of you have heard of. It is called America. I am also sure of the fact that you all know what goes on in that country. The turmoil and the corruption that is common. I guess you also know about the tyrant who has enough power to send people into fights to the death just for the hell of it. I suspect that no one wishes to interogate me further so I take my leave of you."

There is a gasp from the class. Even Iruka looks surprised. _'Why did Hokage-sama except somebody into the village who is from a place like America. I must cosult with him about this.'_ Iruka thinks to himself.

"**Hey**" someone shouted from the back of the room. Ameduro looks at another blonde student. This time a guy who is clad in all orange. "**I don't care where you come from. You're not leaving until I ask my question**" The blonde student shouted.

"Then ask it if that is what you wish" Ameduro replies.

"Hmm... Ok then" said the blonde boy, who now seemed to have quieted down some. "Why is it that you came here to Konoha?"

Ameduro clenched his fists. Another unwanted question. "I came here because of a promise I made. I made this promise on persons grave. I told them that I would become strong enough to bring peace to America. To fight the injustice and the tyranny that is so common there and in the process I would defeat the man who killed my her, Orochimaru." He spit out the name as if it were venom that he wanted off his lips.

At the mention of Orochimaru, Iruka stiffened. So Orochimaru did rule America. He remembered hearing of the Legendary Sannins taking over that country, not that it would have been hard. He also felt sorry for the kid. The possibilty that he would be able to beat Orochimaru was closer to nil than could be described. However he noticed that Naruto was smiling broadly when he looked.

"You are a really good guy Ameduro. I believe that you can accomplish your dream. Scratch that" Naruto said, his grin only getting bigger. "I know you can accomplish your dream."

"Hmph. Whats your name kid?" Ameduro asked the blonde.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to be the next great Hokage" He yelled with such great enthusiasm.

'So this is Naruto' Ameduro thought with a smile. The Hokage was right, he already really liked this kid. "Naruto" Ameduro said "Lets make a promise. That we will both accomplish our dreams together as friends" He finished with a smile. "You bet" Naruto yelled. 

"Then it's settled. Our promise is complete" Ameduro gives a smile that makes his pure silver eyes seem to sparkle and that could be rivaled only by Naruto's humongous grin. With that he gives a thumbs up to Naruto.

Iruka smiles to himself. He should have known that the Hokage had a very good reason to trust Ameduro. Now that Naruto trusted him too, he knew that Ameduro was a good guy. It also looked like most of the class did too, so that seemed efficient enough for him. "Does anybody else have a quetion for Ameduro?"

"I have a question Iruka-sensei." Stated a young girl with bright pink hair. "Although it is for you sensei. I would like to know, will Ameduro be taking the genin exams with us?"

"Probably n.." Iruka began to say. However he was cut of by Ameduro.

"When is this exam?" He asked Iruka.

"It's in 2 days. However you won't be ready by.." Again he was interupted by Ameduro.

"I shall be ready in 2 days Iruka-sensei. Of this I am sure. That is if anybody wants to help me." He said with a grin to Naruto, and even a slight glance toward the girl known as Ino. To which he recieved a small nod that was accompanied by a light blush. Not to mention a grin that spread two miles on Naruto's face. However what surprised him was when the pink haired girl stood up.

"If it is alright with you Ameduro-san" She began. However he lost interest once he heard her use the honorif. Ameduro blinked in confusion at this. Only one person that he knew had ever bothered to put an honorif onto his name and she was now dead thanks to Orochimaru. He was so absorbed in thought that he ddn't realize that the pink haired girl had stopped talking and was waiting for him to answer her question.

"Sorry, could you repeat that uhh.. I never got your name"

"My name is Haruno Sakura, and I asked you if it was ok if I helped with your training for the exams." She added the last part with a hint of impatiance in her voice.

"Your assitance will be much appreciated Sakura-chan. I am honored to have you teach me." When she heard Ameduro add the honorif to her name, she started to blush.

"Hey wait a second Ameduro, where will you be staying until the exams?" Ino stated with a slight tinge of hope in her voice.

"Hmm. Good point Ino-chan" At this she also started to blush like Sakura, only a deeper shade of red. "I guess I will just be sleeping in the park." He stated simply.

Iruka was about to speak when he was beat to it. Today just wasn't his day was it.

"Hey Ameduro-san, you can stay at my place." Naruto said. "It might not be a mansion but it sure beats nowhere right?"

"True, anywhere would be better than the park. Ok it's settled then, I'm staying with you Naruto." Ameduro told him. Much to the dissapointment of Ino, she had beenhoping that she could train with him at her house. Now she would have to go over to Naruto's apartment to see him. Right next to her though, very similar thoughts swere going through Sakura's head.

"**_Darnit, why did he have to pick Naruto's place_.**" Yelled Inner Sakura. "**_Great now I have to see Naruto before I can see Ameduro-san, I HATE NARUTO!"_**

Iruka looked up at the clock on the wall. "Does anybody else have questions for Ameduro?" He now glances around the room and notices that nobody else has raised a hand. "Alright then. Class dismissed"

Everyone left except for Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Ameduro. Naruto suddenly flushed for some reason. "Uhh… hey Ameduro, why don't we train in the park. My apartment is kind of…uhh well it's really small and unclean" He finished weakly.

"How do you think my apartment was in America? Your place can't be anyworse than mine." Ameduro replied.

"Besides" Ino said " He'll need to get some gear"

"Because I don't think he'll want to use ours" Sakura finished.

If anything, Naruto now looked more pale than before. "Alright but you guys insisted." With that they set of into the downtown area with Naruto dreading what was going to happen when they got there.


	3. Dreaded Victory

**Authors note:** I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 3 **(Dreaded Victory)

Sakura. Ino and Ameduro stared. Although Ameduro was staring in anger. Sakura and Ino were staring in awe. All across the walls were warnings and hate signs. The largest one read: DIE AND BURN IN HELL KYUUBI VESSEL.

Naruto looked away ashamed. "See why I didn't want you guys here. I completely understand if you guys don't want to associate with me anymore." At this tears began to slowly fall down his face.

Ameduro walked up to him and slapped him lightly on the back of the head. "Baka, do you really think that I care about the fact that you 'contain' a demon. I haven't known you for very long but I do know this, you are a kind person who would never abuse human life. To me you are just Naruto, not the Kyuubi" He puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder and gives it a small squezze. "I mean that Naruto. You are my second friend, yet only friend right now so that means we stick together no matter what. Besides what about our promise together?" He adds with a grin. Felling much happier and go-lucky again he turns around to thank Ameduro, but upon seeing Sakura and Ino his heart falls again.

"Naruto" Sakura began "I'm really sorry for all the times I treated you harshly. You've had a rough life, probably worse than Sasuke's and everyone scorns you and yet you still keep a smile on. Even when I ridiculed you, you still kept going and had a smile on. I'm sorry Naruto" With that she embraced him, nearly takling him to the ground.

"I'm really sorry Naruto" she sobbed "I hope you can forgive me and let me become one of your friends, and I promise to treat you better"

Before Naruto could reply, Ino also came up and hugged him. "Naruto, I want you to know that I'm sorry too. I always doubted you and thought that you were a loser and now I know that I was completely off. You're a great guy, one of the few and now that I've seen how you live and look back at Sasuke, I can't believe I fell for a guy who doesn't respect others and wants to do everything himself. You guys both had it rough but he chose to think only of himself while you want to make others happy. That's a great quality Naruto, don't lose it"

Naruto was crying harder than ever now. "I couldn't ask for better people to be my friends because there is no-one better than you guys." He told them while whipping the tears from his eyes. "Oh yeah by the way, the inside isn't much better than out here"

They all let go of him and gave him encouraging nods to show they supported him. With that he opened the door and let them walk past him into the cramped little apartment.

Naruto was very wrong, what they saw on the inside was not better than what they saw on the outside, it was worse. It still had the graffiti all over the walls, but to accompany that was wrecked furniture that was torn beyond repair. On the Kitchen floor were a couple of spots that looked suspiciously like blood, and they also noticed the fact that the closet door was half broken and almost completely off the frame.

"How can you live here Naruto?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Easy" he replied nonchalantly "This is all that I can afford" With that he walked over to the closet and stared at it for a moment. Finally he finished thinking and grabbed the door and ripped it off with ease. Now the closet was completely open.

"Hey Ameduro wear these, it's the only thing I have that's not orange." So he handed Ameduro a pair of baggy jet black pants with pockets everywhere, and a crimson red t-shirt. Forgetting the fact that the girls were there, he changed into his new uniform.

When he turned around he noticed the girls there and immediately blushed. But then he realised that the were looking at something. Naruto noticing where their stares were pointed, decided to fill them in on what it was.

"Oh yeah hehe.. don't worry about that it's just some old dried blood" He stated calmly.

"Naruto, can I ask why there is blood on your kitchen floor?" Sakura asked in a false sweet tone.

"Oh that happened a couple of years ago. Some of the villagers broke through the door and decided to trash the place. Notice all the torn furniture, well that was from them. The blodd came from me, one of the villagers snuck up behind me and hit me in the back of the head with a shovel"

Sakura, Ino and Ameduro all flared in anger. "How could the villagers be so crule and heartless?" All three of them shouted.

"That's it, Naruto you are coming to live at my house" Sakura yelled.

"Ameduro, you're coming with me" Ino screamed at him.

"Wait" Naruto and Ameduro shouted. "Can we at least get some gear for Ameduro before we go?" Naruto asked.

"Oh right" Ino stated.

"Well he's going to need some shuriken and kunai, along with some herbs for healing" Sakura stated matter-o-factly.

"Oh yeah about the shuriken, I won't be needing those. I have somewthing that is exclusively produced in America, it's called a gun"

"What the hecks a gun?" Naruto asked. (anime confusion style)

"It is a weapon that shoots projectiles faster than any shuriken can be thrown. Here let me show you." Ameduro pulls out 4 guns from his backpack.

"These 2 are called Killer 7's. It is a type of gun called a magnum which are very powerful. These other 2 are called Dessert Eagles. They are pistols and as far as pistols go, their pretty damn strong. Now every gun uses bullets which are these" He pulls out a small piece of metal with a sharpened tip. "These fit into the guns according to how many bullets the gun can hold. Rounds are how many bullets that can be fit into the gun at once. Both the Killer 7 and the Dessert Eagles have a 9 bullet capacity which would equal a whole round. Are you guys following me so far?"

He recieves a nod from both Sakura and Ino, however when he looks towards Naruto he notices that he has the most confused expression that he has ever seen on his face. "Here lets finish getting my supplies and when we get to the park I'll show you what they can do"

"That I can understand" When they stood up to go Naruto's stomach growled loudly "Uhh… but can we get some food first?"

Sakura and Ino looked exasperated while Ameduro just clutched his sides laughing.

**Authors Note**: Please review. The ones so far have been very helpfull. Flames are excepted as long as they are not religious, race or gender based.


	4. Genin Exams

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Sorry for not updating sooner. I have been getting good reviews so far and I appreciate them all. As for this chapter, I will require at least 3 reviews before I will continue. Also the basic stuff to. I don't own Naruto and if I did this is what would happen of course.

**Chapter 4 **(Genin Exams)

The trio stared in amazement. Naruto was alreadt on his 7th bowl of Ramen. They had decided to eat at Ichiraku's Ramen stand for lunch, seeing as how Naruto loved it so much.

"God just seeing him eat that much makes me full" Sakura said, to which she earned a nod from Ino and a slight twitch of his head from Ameduro who was also eating his bowl of ramen. Except he was eating his bowl in a formal, much slower way, than Naruto.

Finishing his ramen in a diginified manner, he turned toward Sakura and Ino. "You might want to eat your ramen before Naruto gets to it"

They both nodded and ate their food at a moderate pace. By the time the trio was done, Naruto was on his 15th bowl.

Fed up with waiting, Ameduro slapped the money down on the table and dragged Naruto off with Sakura and Ino following.

"Hey let go, I haven't finished my last bowl" Naruto shouted in vain.

"No" Ameduro told him while giving him an intense glare that immediatly shut the hyperactive blonde up. " We are going to train. Thats final" He declared while intensifing his gaze to make sure there were no objections. Needless to say there were none.

Finally reaching the training grounds, Ameduro let go of Naruto's collar. The wearer of said collar having many cuts and scrapes due to the dirt and rocks. Sitting cross-legged against a tree, Ameduro looks up to Ino and Sakura. "So what's first?" He asked.

"Well we are going to have to teach you the basics of chakra and how to use it first. Once you've got that down, we'll move to the basic ninja techniques. They are called the Kawamiri, Bunshin no Jutsu, and Henge. After that we will brush up real quick on your survival skills and such" Sakura told him, now in full teacher mode. "The real hard part will be to teach you all about chakra"

"Why would that be hard? I already know how to use it" With that he pushed some chakra into his hand until it was the size of a soccer ball. Which is exactly what it was, and he started to play hacky-sack with it.

The trio blinked at him in shock. "Well we have chakra covered" Naruto finally said. Sakura held her head up at this and gave a small "Hmph"

Noticing Sakura, Ameduro decided to cut in. "Well not really. I know that I can use it and thats about it"

"Alright then lets get started" Ino yelled enthusiasticly.

XX 2 Days Later XX

The group of 4 friends had arrived at the school for the Genin exams and were all sitting next to each other. They were all eager to begin the exams.

"Alright class this is the test that will prove if you have what it takes to be ninja. If you fail then you don't get another chance" Shouted Iruka giving all of them a stern look.

Sakura, Naruto, Ino, and Ameduro all glanced at each other and grinned. Both he and Naruto had come along way in those two days thanks to Sakura and Ino. All of them were confident that they would pass.

"Your test will consist of two seperate portions" Iruka continued "The first is going to be a written exam. The second part will be creating a perfect Bunshin"

Naruto and Ameduro grinned to each other at this. Unknown to Sakura and Ino, Naruto had taught him the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. It had been another little secret of Naruto's.

"Here is the written exam. Begin" Iruka yelled.

Five minutes later Naruto, Sakura, Ameduro and Ino had all finished the test with ease. Collecting the papers and grading them at a rapid pace, Iruka finally announced the names of the people who passed.

"The following people have passed the written exams and will now continue onto the second exam. Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikimaru, Akamichi Choji, Aburame Shino, Inizuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Arkino Ameduro and finally Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka announced the last two names with great satisfaction.

"Now the names I have just called will stay here, everyone else must leave" Iruka said. At this only a handful of kids left the class.

Iruka waited until all the kids who had not passed left before he began. "I will call all of your names individually and you will go to room 51 which is next door. Once there you will be asked to create 4 perfect Bunshin. Now to begin, Sasuke Uchiha your up first"

Sasuke was gone for less than a minute before he walked back into the class and handed Iruka a piece of paper. Lokking it over Iruka nodded at him and he went and leaned on the wall. This pattern was continued until everyone had gone.

"Congratulations to all of you. You've all passed. Now I have two annmouncements to make. The first is who graduated at the top of the class. For the first time ever it's a tie" Iruka pauses for a dramatic effect "between Ameduro Arkino and Naruto Uzumaki"

At this everyone except Sakura and Ino had shocked looks on their faces. Shikimaru had even pulled himself out of his cloud gazing. Even Sasuke looked surprised at this revelation.

"Congratulations you two. Now onto the next peace of business. You will all recieve your Genin teams tomorrow. However there is some bad news. There are more teams than normal this year and one team will have to have four people on it. Due to this we need an extra Jounin instructer so one team will have to wait for an undefined period of time. Now dismissed" Iruka shouted.

The four friends walked out together smiling. "I can't believe that I made top of the class" Naruto exclaimed.

"Don't be so surprised, look who taught us" Ameduro replied, giving a grin to Ino and Sakura, which made them blush.

"Good point" Naruto admitted. He paused for a moment in thought. "Thats it!" He exclaimed. "We are going to have a party in celebration of us passing the exams and in honor of Sakura- chan and Ino- chan who are the greatest teachers ever"

"You guys" He said looking at Sakura and Ino " Come to my house at around 6 o'clock tonight. Now Ameduro, you and I need to get supplies" With that Naruto took Ameduro by his collar and dragged him off to the store.


End file.
